darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta Marr
Born in 3 ABY, Magenta's parents were Rebellion Commanders. When she grew older, she became a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, fighting valiantly against threats such as the Yuuzhan Vong. History Early Life (3 ABY - 17 ABY) Born on the ice world of Hoth in the midst of the Galactic Civil War, Magenta Marr's parents, Amber and Kaine Marr, were prestigious Rebellion Commanders who cared for her very much. Her parents, fearing for their daughter's safety, took her to Naboo, a world mostly untouched by the Empire, and put her under the protection of a family member. Her parents occasionally visited her, but the could not devote much time to her, for the war called them away often. For Magenta's first birthday, her parents visited her, and her mother gave her a ruby pendant, something that Magenta would always remember her by. Shortly after, Amber, her mother, was captured by Imperial forces and taken into custody. They interrogated her for Rebellion secrets, but she refused to talk, not caring about the pain she was suffering. She later died in custody, leaving one year old Magenta with only one parent. However, her father became more and more distanced from Magenta, with duty calling him away more often with time. Though she missed him often, she was not ever really angry with him, for she understood it was for the good of the galaxy that he aid the Rebellion however he could in hopes of defeating the Empire. In her young teenage years, Magenta often practiced martial arts while her father was away on things such as business trips, for no particular reason other than she wanted to learn and be a good fighter. When Magenta was fourteen, renowned Jedi Master Kirana Ti discovered her innate Force Sensitivity and offered to train her at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Magenta accepted, but not without bidding her father farewell. Knowing that they might not see each other for a very long time, her father apologized to her for never being able to spend much time with her, especially after her mother's death. Magenta claimed that there was no reason to be sorry, that he had always just been busy and had given her as much time as he could spare. After that, they parted ways, Kirana Ti taking Magenta to the academy to be trained, and her father attending to his many duties. As of 26 ABY, they still have not seen each other again. Jedi Training (17 ABY - 22 ABY) Although Magenta was stubborn and aggressive, Kirana Ti always held her in high regards, and often fitted her with many tests that would measure her ambition, strength, agility, and Force prowess. Magenta failed some, of course, but succeeded in many, proving at the age of nineteen that she was ready to become a Jedi Knight. Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY - 29 ABY) Four years later, the war with the Yuuzhan Vong started. Magenta immediately believed that the Jedi should stop being so pacifistic and take more action against the invaders. Seeing as how Kyp Durron had the same beliefs as her, Magenta was soon a known advocate of his beliefs. Discussions Sometime during the first year of the war, Magenta attended a speech given by Jedi Knight Narek Taol about how the Jedi must use force to stop the Yuuzhan Vong, along with many other Jedi in the Order. Jedi Master Enak Nyraa, a supporter of Luke Skywalker's side, proposed a mission for the Jedi; for a few Knights and Masters to travel and observe the Yuuzhan Vong, hoping to learn more about the alien race. Magenta joined the mission, but not to study the Yuuzhan Vong; to have a chance to fight them. The mission was canceled, however - this infuriated Magenta, though her anger was soon diminished when Luke Skywalker granted her and Jedi Knight Narek Taol to travel to Bilbringi to participate in the battle taking place between New Republic and Yuuzhan Vong forces. The Coming Inferno After coming out of hyperspace, Magenta and Narek proceeded to land on the New Republic Star Destroyer Excavator, where they would then aid Admiral Sev Chacherev against the Yuuzhan Vong forces. On the ship, she, along with Narek and Tasha Rommim (who had also been given clearance be Luke Skywalker to go to Bilbringi), encountered Darth Aeacus, a Sith Lord. Magenta immediately had a thorough dislike for the Sith, although neither the Jedi nor Sith attacked each other. The ship was then attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong, and Magenta, along with her fellow Jedi Knights, fought in space. They eventually landed on Bilbringi itself, but soon after they were captured by the enemy and put on a worldship, though they soon escaped captivity. Everyone escaped except for a few select Jedi, including Magenta. But in the end, she, along with her other fellow Jedi, got out okay. Cloning Labs Two days after the Battle Of Bilbringi, Magenta Marr traveled to Kamino along with fellow Jedi Knight Narek Taol to capture Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Aeacus. As Magenta saw the Kaminoan Ten Li about to be killed by the Sith, she barged into the cloning labs and threatened Aeacus, commanding him to lower his blade. The two of them commenced in a duel, but towards the end of it Aeacus knocked her out and threw a thermal detonator, forcing Narek and Logan Cole (the new Jedi that had arrived to assist them) to forge a Force barrier to keep the group safe. Magenta awoke after the explosion, and soon after the group followed Aeacus's presence in the Force to find him again threatening Ten Li. Realizing that they should be concentrating on the Yuuzhan Vong instead of killing each other, the Jedi and Sith formed a temporary alliance. After awhile, though, Logan become Aeacus's Apprentice for his own reasons unknown to Magenta, and the two Jedi raced after Aeacus and his new Apprentice, eventually confronting them. While everyone attacked their opponents (with Lexy Cole, Ursa Copella, Zekk Tyrus, Ign'ark Kraal, Ixtren Wollonis and Nava also joining in on part of the fight), they were all suddenly attacked by a ferocious Fero Xyn unleashed by the newly arrived Yuuzhan Vong fleet at Kamino. It took Nava slamming a ship into it to defeat it, and by that time, the planet was completely under attack by the Yuuzhan Vong. Everyone realized they needed to ally with each other, so Magenta, along with the others, took passage on Aeacus's ship and fled the system, although Magenta was very saddened by the loss of life that would no doubt come to be on the planet - including her own astromech droid. On Route To Tatooine The group decided to go to Tatooine, where they could recuperate from the Battle Of Kamino. During their trip, Zekk instigated an argument about the philosophies of the Jedi and Sith, and Magenta got into a debate with others on the ship, namely Ursa (who was a Sith). This was interrupted by Aeacus escaping on a spare ship he had in the hanger of the freighter they were on, with Narek following and being held captive by the Sith. Grief stricken, Magenta vowed she would follow the two and save Narek from Aeacus. Tatooine At Last Once everyone had gotten to Tatooine, Magenta's thoughts were completely on Narek. Soon after they had landed, another Sith named Lord Verzul arrived with a group of fellow Sith to attack the Jedi. Magenta battled with many of them, along side her fellow Jedi, and as the battle raged on, Lexy told Logan and Magenta that they should flee to Hapes (where they all figured Narek and Aeacus were) and that she would stay with Zekk and find a way off the planet. Magenta and Logan agreed, so they quickly boarded the shuttle and headed for Hapes. One Goal, Separate Reasons Magenta and Logan landed on the beautiful world of Hapes, where they had tracked Narek and Aeacus. Magenta spoke to Logan before they got off the shuttle, trying to persuade him that he should go back to the Jedi, that he should not ally himself with a Sith so easily, and even though he was surprised at her attempts to redeem him, he refused her offer. Figuring it was pointless to further debate him at the time, she and Logan got off the ship and headed for the royal palace, where it sounded as if there was alot of commotion going on. Illegal Counter-Measures Magenta and Logan quickly arrived at the royal palace where they encountered Jedi Master Verac Res'oth and Knight Tenel Ka, who proceeded to tell them that Aeacus had gotten a new Apprentice. Magenta realized with dread that it could easily be Narek, but she refused to believe that he had turned to the dark side - she thought it was a ploy by him to defeat Aeacus. The four Jedi took off for the hanger, where Verac and Tenel Ka had seen Aeacus and Narek go. Even though Aeacus had already escaped on a ship, Narek was still on the planet waiting in the hanger for the Jedi. After an emotional hug between Narek and Magenta, the rest of the group (with Tenel Ka and Verac only reluctantly allying with Narek), they all took off in fighters and headed for a New Republic Star Destroyer (the one where Aeacus was. When they landed, Aeacus was in the hanger, and seeing as how he was outnumbered so drastically, he surrendered himself to the Jedi. Magenta soon felt the presence of another Sith, who she felt was very close by. The group of Jedi immediately headed for the prison where Aeacus was being detained to find that the new Sith had already let him loose. Magenta decided to take on the newcomer in a duel, both of them seeming to be equally matched, until the Sith called for a truce that made all Jedi and Sith fight together against the Yuuzhan Vong until they were defeated on the planet. Magenta was very hesitant, but he let her probe his thoughts and she could tell he was being honest - that he wanted to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong as much as she and the other Jedi did. She accepted, and learned that his name was Darth Judicar. After Aeacus headed for the worldship in search of Sev Chacherv (an old friend of Aeacus's), Judicar contacted Magenta through the Force, saying that the Sith could serve as a distraction in the worldship while the Jedi reached their own destination on the worldship. When the Jedi landed, they commenced in a brutal battle with a large group of Vong, and they eventually encountered everyone else, including the Admiral and his friend, an assassin named Bera Dukiil. Sev was killed, while Aeacus was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Magenta, along with everyone else, fled since the worldship was being destroyed to the hanger and boarded Aeacus's ship. Judicar was temporarily captured by the Vong, but then quickly escaped, boarding the small hanger in Aeacus's ship, where the group went into hyperspace and set course for Kashyyyk. Uneasy Alliances After they had safely gone into hyperspace, Judicar came into the lounge where everyone else was resting to discuss the treaty they had formed on Hapes. He and Magenta wanted to keep the treaty going, but no one else agreed to that decision. Narek and Verac threatened Judicar, while Narek attempted to talk Magenta out of trusting Judicar, saying that he was going to betray them. Magenta argued that allying themselves would highten their chance of defeating the Yuuzhan Vong. Tenel Ka intercepted before things could get out of hand, making a compromise between the two groups, and Judicar proposed making one member of each group the leader for the moment. The leader of the Jedi party was Verac, even though Magenta did not like that selection. After everything was said and done, Magenta took notice of how Judicar was suddenly gone, and how she could not feel him in the Force. Magenta soon located the Sith (while he had been discussing with Ixtren Walloniss the plans the two had made in his captivity). Judicar decided to tell Magenta of his plans, reasoning that he could trust her with information such as this. He asked if she would help him with his plan, and after he let her read some of his thoughts, she agreed, feeling that it was a logical choice. Judicar formulated a plan to convince the Jedi they two of them had done nothing wrong in the time they had been gone from the main part; that they had simply had an affair of love. Before Magenta could turn the plan down, Judicar kissed her (with Magenta shocked from the event, but also taking a bit of pleasure from it as well...). The two left the cabin, but unfortunately everyone could tell something had happened between them. Narek in particular, who asked if he could speak to Magenta alone. During their discussion Narek kissed Magenta, which just amplified her previous feelings for him. She tried to kiss him back, but he then confessed that he did not want to pursue a relationship with her. Hatred filled and heartbroken, Magenta fought with Narek, then stormed off. She then meditated in the lounge, and before Judicar left to check their position in hyperspace, he mentally communicated to Magenta that if she needed anyone to talk to, he would be there for her. Soon after that, Magenta left to go to the cockpit. Judicar tried to keep his emotions in check in front of Magenta, but failed at this, instead taking her into his arms to comfort her, and the two ended up in a passionate embrace. Magenta realized the that she loved Judicar (with him returning those feelings), though after Narek confessed to her that he still loved her, some of her previous feelings for Taol returned. They then arrived at Kashyyyk. Darkness Falls When the group landed on the forest planet, a battle as already raging in the skies above. Magenta agreed to a plan of Judicar's; that the two of them could take his X-wing and head for the Yuuzhan Vong worldship. While he told the rest of the group - except Logan - that it was merely a scouting mission, Magenta knew it was mainly because Judicar wanted to attempt a rescue for Aeacus. Though she disliked the reason, she still agreed - with Narek following the two. As they headed faster and faster for the worldship, Judicar had Magenta eject from the X-wing, with her calling out to Narek through the Force to have her board his ship so she wouldn't suffocate in the vacuum of space. Narek, not being able to save her in an X-wing, summoned an evac shuttle that saved her instead, and the two ships headed for the worldship. When they landed, Magenta instantly went in search of Judicar and Aeacus, Narek following grudgingly behind. Aeacus attacked the two of them, for he was temporarily unstable, but he soon came back to reality - right when a large group of Yuuzhan Vong and Fero Xyn attacked the warriors, forcing them all (with other new people joining them, such as Lexy Cole, Honor Harrington, and Ursa Copella) to fight off the sudden attack. The battle raged on like none Magenta had ever been involved in. She killed many Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Fero Xyns in the time of fighting, never being able to rest once. The group slowly worked their way to the hanger, knowing they had to get away from the swarm of enemies as soon as possible, but when Magenta saw one last Fero Xyn in the distance, she felt an odd compulsion to attack and destroy it. What she didn't realize was that there wasn't only one creature nearby - there were five of the beasts. Overwhelmed, Magenta fought the best she could, but she was soon knocked to the ground, an enormous Fero Xyn slashing at her from above. She slowly felt herself melting into the Force, and she realized with a haunting peace that she was dying. Amplifying her presence in the Force, she reached out to Judicar and Narek, feeling their despair in the Force from witnessing what was happening. She communicated through the Force that they had to leave her so that her sacrifice would mean something - because she knew they were tempted to come back for her. With that, she succumbed to an unconscious state - the beginning of her captivity in Yuuzhan Vong hands. Conquering Slugs During this month of agony Magenta spent much time debating her feelings for both Judicar and Narek, unable to decide who she had the stronger feelings for. She often witnessed hallucinations of the men in her captivity, making her believe at times she was going insane, though it was likely it was only the Embrace of Pain somehow causing these sightings. Fiery Aftermath After one month of this, Magenta was taken to the Battle of Kuat under the command of Supreme Commander Mazul Serq, where she was forced to witness the destruction of much of the New Republic fleet at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. Prior to being taken to see this, though, she felt the presence of Narek Taol in the system, so she used this chance to reach out to him through the Force, though her concentration was soon severed by the Embrace of Pain. Shortly after these events, Magenta was transferred to Bombosa Binks's (a Peace Brigader) ship. After his ship was attacked nearly to the point of destruction, Bombosa, along with his droid HK-00, took a small shuttle and headed for Ixtren's ship, the Death's Hand, dragging Magenta along with them. Along the way, their vessle bumped into another ship in the system - which just happened to be Darth Judicar's. Judicar, grief stricken, for he thought Magenta had been dead that entire month, realized it was a Peace Brigade vessle and demanded that Bombosa tell him where Serq had gone so that he could exact his revenge. Bombosa told him, and Judicar left; ironically, neither Magenta nor Judicar knew they were mere feet away from each other. Once they boarded Ixtren's ship, Bombosa took the crew hostage, and they fled to Dathomir. Settling Up When they arrived, Ixtren reclaimed his ship, keeping Bombosa his prisoner until he could figure out what to do with him. He left Magenta free to go as she pleased, since he was no longer a member of the Peace Brigade, therefore had no reason to keep her hostage. Magenta was gracious and very happy to finally be free of the Yuuzhan Vong's clutches - though she decided to stay on the ship for a little while, wanting to see if she could do anything else in the mean time, and also to formulate a plan of where she would go after she left. As Magenta did this, she suddenly, for a split second, felt the presence of Judicar in the system - and she wanted nothing more to see him as soon as possible, making that her new goal. Legacy With Magenta at one point having a child in her life, she would leave a legacy of Force users through this. One of her descendants is Jedi Padawan Zeena Lane, who features on Beckoning Darkness. Personality and Traits Magenta Marr has always had a fiery personality, never willing to back down from an argument when she wants to get her point across. She's a bit of a rogue Jedi, questioning the ways of the Jedi often, such as their rules on not using your emotions much in life - she feels that you should use your emotions, negative or not, but not let them get control over you. While she used to despise Sith, she's drastically changed her mind about that, which is shown in the fact that she's in a romantic relationship with a Sith Lord. Despite her rogue beliefs, she's also compassionate and caring, not wishing to see any of her friends come to harm - though she's harsh when she needs to be. Relationships Narek Taol During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Magenta formed feelings for fellow Jedi Knight Narek Taol. He also had feelings for Magenta, though when they finally realized that they both felt this way for one another, Narek tuned Magenta down, believing she was going down a dark path and that needed a friend more than a lover. This move, hurting Magenta deeply, eventually caused the start of the relationship with her and Darth Judicar. After this, though, Narek confessed he still loved Magenta, and Marr was conflicted on her feelings for the two men. After she escaped from Yuuzhan Vong captivity, however, she was sure she wanted to be with Judicar, and the love triangle ended. Darth Judicar While when they originally met their first intentions were to attempt to kill each other, Magenta and Judicar's relationship soon became quite the opposite. Being a Sith, Judicar brought out the rogue side in Magenta, and though the two quarreled at first they soon gained each other's trust. When Magenta and Narek fought concerning each other's feelings for each other, Magenta sought out comfort from Judicar alone, and it was then that they formed a romantic relationship. After Magenta was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong, Judicar believed her to be dead, though a month later he realized he was wrong, and after locating her on Ixtren Wallonis's ship, the two were reunited. It was after this that Magenta knew without a doubt she wanted to be with Judicar instead of Narek. Appearances *Jedi Academy: Discussions *Bilbringi: The Coming Inferno *Kamino: Cloning Labs: Part II *Hyperspace: On Route to Tatooine *Tatooine: Tatooine at Last *Hapes: One Goal, Separate Reasons *Hapes: Illegal Counter-Measures *Hyperspace: Uneasy Alliances *Kashyyyk: Darkness Falls *Kashyyyk: Stars of Hell *Nar Shaddaa: Conquering the Slugs *Kuat: Fiery Aftermath *Dathomir: Settling Up *Coruscant: Recuperation Category:Approaching Darkness Category:Characters Category:Jedi